


[Art] Your Own Thread

by WolffyLuna



Category: Valedor - Guy Haley, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Battle of Iyanden, Crying, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Illustration of canon scene, Iyanden, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: ‘My prince,’ said Yaleanar. He grasped his friend by the shoulders, an intimacy Yriel allowed no one else. ‘We are all prisoners of the skein. What could you do but follow your own thread?’
Relationships: Yaleanar/Yriel





	[Art] Your Own Thread




End file.
